


The star, the sea and the storm.

by Charg3e



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charg3e/pseuds/Charg3e
Summary: Iana had been using her  Gemini to talk as she was too shy to talk in person at first,however, the bosak anchor took one look at the yet to be fully furnished gemini and said,”Where are you? In person. I would like to speak with the physical Operative Nienke Meijer please. It would be weird to shake your hand and realise it doesn't exist.”
Relationships: Nienke ‘Iana’ Meijer and Zofia Bosak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The star, the sea and the storm.

The stars shone as brightly as ever,Iana thought as she laid on the roof of the fortress.

She had always enjoyed watching the stars and she had wished and begged to be able to one day travel among them. Although as a child her dreams were quickly dashed by people who only saw her albinism,not her determination.  
“You can’t do this Nienke,not yet at least”  
“Why not leraar?”  
“I’m sorry honey,you just can’t. Not now”.  
And with that came her lifelong journey to reach up into the stars.

Undeterred by the chilling yet slightly sandy winds,she continued to look up, anticipating the day she could finally travel somewhere,anywhere, in the vastness of space.

Engrossed by the sight of the vastless dark blue sky,she did not notice the hushed steps of the two-armored bosak anchor walking up the stairs behind her. Zofia had just gotten shoved out of GROM’s shared bunk,and decided to take a small breather watching the constellations.  
Although looking up into the starless and yet cloudy sky,it seems today was not on her side. Such weather is uncharacteristic for a building such as the fortress,she thought to herself.  
The peace and quiet of a starless night will perhaps help her have a clearer mind,so she kept heading up.

Her pace was clear as she went up, readying herself for a night of no sleep and all stargazing. It was no surprise she was semi shocked by the sight of Iana. With her hair as pale as the moon itself-still shining brightly despite the cloudy skylight-laying down without a care in the world. They had only seen each other a couple of times, though their first meeting was slightly… unorthodox so to speak. Iana had been using her Gemini to talk as she was too shy to talk in person at first,however, the bosak anchor took one look at the yet to be fully furnished gemini and said,”Where are you? In person. I would like to speak with the physical Operative Nienke Meijer please. It would be weird to shake your hand and realise it doesn't exist.” In a fit of panic,she disabled her Gemini before she realised she did not give the anchor a coherent answer.

Her panic really,truly started to set in when she realised she had no idea where she was. The new HQ was overwhelming in both size and atmosphere,adjusting to the dimmer lights of the waiting room,she found herself sitting on a bright red sofa. After a few moments of contemplation,she attempted to retrace her steps,well.. repeating her steps seems like the better term in this situation. She could only run down the milky white corridors for so long before “BOING!”,she inevitably knocked into someone. Although the person she knocked into didn’t budge,she rebounded onto the ground,landing on her bum. “I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was-” “Operative Meijer?” Looking up in response to her name,she saw the one and only, Zofia “Anchor” Bosak, the woman she so rudely disappeared from. 

Before the apologies could start spilling from her mouth,the Anchor reached out her hand to Iana,which she grabbed with utmost gratitude. Looking up,she saw the Anchor’s mouth quirk up slightly,seemingly amused by the situation. “So,you’re real this time?” Iana could not answer,her face flushing bright red with embarrassment, ”I am so sorry Ms Bosak,I didn't mean to greet you with a Gemini or knock into you while running down the corridor looking for you,I swear!” The Anchor looked at Iana,her warm brown eyes with a tinge of blue made Iana feel at ease. They were soft but away and forlorn,as if she was reminiscing a situation from long ago. “Ms Bosak?” Iana asked. That seemed to snap the Anchor out of it. Her eyes hardened immediately,face turning stoic as her body seemed to move more mechanically,much like the many robots she had seen back at REU. “Call me Zofia.” Ms Bo- Zofia,looked as if she was forcing down her vehemence, with only a slight twitch of her mouth to show any sign of emotion on her deadpan face. “I wanted to show you to your dorm,which is beside mine,thus why I was tasked with showing you around as well.” 

That was the first time they interacted,although the days that followed allowed for them to know each other more. As Iana was new to the base,the day after at lunch she timidly approached the table of the Anchor. She, at the very least, knew that operatives usually eat with their respective CTUs. However,the other GROM operative-Ela,with the green hair-seemed to be away.Iana didn’t really want to intrude,though her feet continued to bring her forwards towards the Anchor. 

Zofia saw Iana walking towards herself,she didn’t move away,her mind too far from the present.  
“Zofia?” The stoic woman continued to pick at her food,answering the question with a monotonic,”What do you want?” Slightly frightened by the monotonic voice of the Anchor,she quietened down slightly,words trembling as she uncomfortably shifted her hands around the tray she was holding. “Can.. Can I sit with you? I don’t know anyone around here and you were alone so I thought-” “You wanted to sit with me?”,the shock was evident in her voice,rare for a person such as herself,at least from what she overheard from the rest about the Anchor. As Iana’s mind flickered through the many actions she could take. Should I leave? That would be rude. Stay? And invade her personal space?. She stood stock still thinking for around two minutes about the actions-and repercussions of what might happen if she took said actions-before being jolted out by Zofia tapping her shoulder and gesturing to the seat opposite of herself. 

Their meal together was quiet but honestly,it was nice for the both of them. Iana with a friend and Zofia, no longer eats alone.

That brings us here,back to the roof of Kaid’s Fortress,the stars still shining alongside the friendly smile of the REU operator. “Was it Ela this time?” Iana asked as Zofia plopped herself on the spare sleeping bag Kaid forced her to bring-”Just in case”-and as the muscles in her body relaxed as she went prone,the words too started to flow out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leraar means teacher in dutch  
> If its wrong tell me


End file.
